LOTR & Hobbit Imagines
by tomaattipupu
Summary: How about a romantic date with King Aragorn? Fighting with Legolas side by side? A sweet moment Kili has to offer? Picnic with our trouble twin Merry and Pippin? Love triangle between you, Fili and Thorin? Aragorn and Legolas fic? The label speaks for itself! All kind of imagines of the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit characters, and of course, the reader included ;)
1. Info

**REQUESTS ARE OPEN!**

I'll write one- or twoshot imagines of the characters x reader, or then without a reader between just the characters :) It's all on what the request includes! If you would like to wish a one, please send me PM.

Smut, fluff, angst, humour.. whatever the reader or author desires ;)

My own ideas will be recognized by y/n in stories, requested by a specific name.

Publishing when I have time or motivation, requested ones I will update faster.

Enjoy!


	2. Feet problems (Kili x reader)

Here's the very first chapter I wrote some time ago :)

Warnings: Slight sexual content (?)

Rating: T

* * *

 _ **Feet problems (Kili x reader)**_

"All right, we will stay here for a night" Thorin announced for the company behind him, and let his heavy sword lean against a tree.

Everyone started to spread in different directions; others went to the woods searching for branches, others stayed setting up a camp. You approached a good looking spot in front of a big rock, near to the others. Night was on it's way and you were tired, so you decided to make a bed of your cloak, like every other evening. Sighing, you sat on the hard ground and leaned down to rub your aching legs. There was a long journey behind, so all you wanted to do was just to sit down and watch the sunset. Suddenly, something hit the corner of your eye, sending a jolt of pain there and you cried out, shooting a hand immediately towards the eye to cover it.

"Ow!" you glanced on your other side, ready to punch whoever did this to you... whoever except Kili.

Your eyes widened for a brief second, before feeling the blush starting to creep up. You covered it quickly by turning around, still holding up to your eye, even though the pain was all gone..

"Great, now I have a blind eye with painful legs.." you groaned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, y/n! Did I really make you blind?" Kili sat there helpless, extreme worry glistening in his eyes.

"No, no, Kili, it's all right. I'm not blind, but my feet hurts really bad, though" you reassured him.

"Thank Mahal, you got me there for a moment" he smiled, putting a hand on your shoulder.

You crouched back to rub your feet, groaning in pain as you did so. Kili saw your situation, and without hesitation he offered his help: "Let me do it for you."

You let your brows go into a frown, but this time you couldn't hold the blush back.

"W-what?" you stuttered, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Let me massage your feet. I can see how it troubles you, so I want to help" he was already moving downwards, waiting for your permission.

You stayed silent for a moment, pounding the options what you had.

"Okay" nodding, you took a comfortable position and slowly breathed out. Your feet were very sensitive, so you were nervous how you would react on other people touching them.. not even a talk about rubbing... Kili nodded slightly, and lifted your leg gently on a bag. Then he took the foot in his rough hands, rubbing softly.

"Oh.." you let out a sound, clearly enjoying what Kili was doing.

You didn't even notice that your hand left your eye, now laying next to you in the ground. Kili chuckles a bit, continuing his actions.

"Your eye seems done a miracle healing, you know?" he smirks cheekily, making you flustered.

"You are good with your hands" that slipped out before you could even think.

Now Kili had his turn to blush. He glanced down on your legs, smiling shyly.

"Thank you."

His hands are so deligate but strong, skilled by fingers, and they are now touching YOUR leg. This is not the only time you've admired him or his hands, you couldn't deny that. Actually, you've been having a hot crush on him lately. Even a thought of that brings a blush back to your cheeks. As Kili's hand worked with your feet, you let your eyes close shut and just concentrate on the feeling. Kili noticed your relaxed form and was pleased with himself, smiling contently. His eyes flickered upwards to see your own closed, mouth slightly open, taking all the pleasure in. His lips parted, wanting to groan at the sight, but controlled himself in the last moment. Suddenly, an idea pops up in his head, slowly trailing his hands upwards your calf, looking at you curiously. A soft mewl escaped from your throat, appreciating Kili's hands.

You couldn't even feel the embarassment anymore.

The dwarf's eyebrows rised up at the sound of you, secretly wanting more. You could feel the fire burning up in your stomach, sighing sweetly when felt his hands rise up to your thighs. But that was when you snapped back to realization.

"K-Kili..?" opening your eyes, you whispered.

"Yes, y/n?" he whispered back, looking at you hesitation written all over his face, fearing he went too far.

"What are you doing?"

That was all what it took to message Kili you didn't want him. Rejected, he backed off and let go of you.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.." he looked hurt.

"No, Kili, I didn't mean it that way" you tried to explain, but he was already gone.

Huffing, you buried your face in your hands. Did you just loose the only chance with the prince?

* * *

Part two?

Let me know what you think :)

And of course you can leave a request!


End file.
